Una solución para los celos - Another Story
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: El enamorarse, naturalmente me pongo celoso cuando le pasa a alguien. Estar celoso, esos sentimientos que tiene todas las personas, seguramente algún día también los sentiré. Will vers. Solangelo.


**Hola a todos, ¿nunca les ha pasado que dicen que van a subir mas fics que tiene pensados y realmente tiene la intención de hacerlo pero la inspiración o las ganas de escribir simplemente no llegan? Pues eso me paso a mi, hace aproximadamente dos meses dije que iba a subir muchas ideas, lo peor de todo es que las tengo pero muchas no la he terminado, aunque lo hare algún día, es por esa falta de compromiso que no quiero hacer una historia larga, me da miedo iniciarla y dejarla en suspenso, por eso me dedico a los oneshots, juro que cuando tenga una historia larga totalmente terminada empezare a subirla.**

 **En fin la próxima semana entro a clases nuevamente y seguramente escribiré de forma esporádica.**

 **Sin mas me queda decir dos cosas, esta canción esta basada en una canción de Vocaloid, con el mismo nombre cantada por Hatsune Miku, si la quieren escuchar la recomiendo mucho. Como es obvio voy a escribir la version de esta canción desde la perspectiva de Nico con la version de Gumi, aunque no se cuando lo haga, es curioso porque ya tengo que hacer dos adaptaciones de Nico, pero es que a veces me parece mas difícil manejar a Nico y a veces se me complica Will, en fin basta de blablá. Sigamos con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece Vocaloid ni la canción, solo disfruto con ellos.**

* * *

 **Una solución para los celos**

 **Another story**

-¿Y quién te gusta? - le pregunto Kayla mientras le pegaba al balón con su antebrazo y marcaba un punto para su equipo. Estaban jugando voleibol en las canchas del campamento aprovechando su tiempo libre antes de regresar a sus actividades diarias, que en el caso de la mayoría de los hijos de Apolo, incluía pasar un tiempo poco sano en la enfermería.

Will sorprendido por la pregunta casi se tropieza al tratar de golpear el balón que venía hacia él y en consecuencia golpeo el balón, con una fuerza mayor de la necesaria, mandándolo a algún punto detrás de él.

Suspiro. Realmente no era malo en el juego, era consciente de que tampoco era el mejor, sin embargo le divertía y era una buena forma de distraerse, claro que no contaba con que su hermana saldría con semejante pregunta, después de todo ella era muy conocida por meterse donde no la llamaban y por supuesto estaba muy preocupada por la vida sentimental de su hermano que, sin lugar a dudas, era completamente nula.

Will Solace nunca se había enamorado, no es que no hubiera querido, es más, ganas no le faltaban, solo que no había encontrado la oportunidad o a la que llaman la persona "correcta" para enamorarse, después de todo ser un semidiós tiene muchas desventajas, pues entre guerras con titanes y gigantes malvados, tratar de llevar una vida de mortal normal y su trabajo en la enfermería del campamento, que por cierto era casi a tiempo completo, no tenía el tiempo de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir una dulce historia de amor.

Esto no le molestaba, sería más concreto decir que le inquietaba, es decir, no es por nada pero él era Will Solace, jefe de la cabaña de Apolo e hijo del dios más sexy del Olimpo, lo que lo convertía por lo tanto en uno de los semidioses más sexys del campamento ¿cómo es que no había tenido ni una cita? ¿Había algo mal con él? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Aun así prefería dejar pasar las cosas cuando tuvieran que pasar, pues si en algo creía era en el destino, y como semidiós, en las miras, seguro algún día encontraría a alguien, por el momento disfrutaría de estar soltero.

Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera celoso de vez en cuando al ver a sus hermanos y amigos muy acaramelados junto con sus parejas, era extraño, se alegraba por ellos, pero aun así él quería compartir su vida con alguien igual que ellos.

"Estoy pensando idioteces" pensó el hijo de Apolo, que habia optado por ignorar a su hermana, no tenía ganas de contestarle, después de todo no tenía una respuesta que darle, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco nervioso.

—Mira, parce que golpeaste a alguien con tu balón asesino— comentó Austin que estaba en la banca esperando su turno para jugar.

—No era un balón asesino— replicó Will mientras giraba para ver al agredido—. Fue un accidente.

Unos cuantos metros más allá se encontraban los hijos de los tres grandes, entiéndase por Percy, Jason y Nico, este último en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza y tratando de controlar una hemorragia nasal que el golpe con el balón le había ocasionado, mientras los otros dos trataban de ayudarlo y por lo que se veía con sus señas y expresiones le preguntaban cosas como: "¿Cuántos dedos ves?" O "¿Sigues vivo? ¿Puedes levantarte?"

Respuesta que seguramente fue un sí, ya que el hijo de Hades trato de levantarse sin embargo volvió a desplomarse en el suelo, Jason rápidamente lo ayudo a levantarse y junto con Percy se lo llevaron de allí, a la enfermería, seguramente, que en esos momentos estaría vacía debido a que todos sus hermanos estaba allí afuera disfrutando del sol y de la paz que había por esos momentos en el campamento, era raro que alguien saliera herido en estos días pues hasta los hijos de Ares se habían relajado y no había habido heridos excepto en los tradicionales juegos de captura a la bandera.

Will suspiro, su hora de descanso había terminado, debía ir a ayudar a ese chico, después de todo era su culpa que estuviera herido.

—Que irónico— comentó Kayla seguramente pensando lo mismo que él—. Todo ha sido tan pacifico, es raro ver heridos y precisamente la persona que debe ayudarlos es la que produce una lesión.

Varios de sus hermanos rieron un poco. Will como es lógico, no lo hizo.

—Demórate todo lo que quieras— le dijo Austin—. Después de todo si tú sales, yo puedo entrar a jugar más rápido.

—Por favor, no tardes Will— decía Kayla—. No eres precisamente el mejor, pero con un tipo como él en mi equipo- dijo señalando a Austin—. Seguramente perderemos.

—Y si vas tú en mi lugar, Austin— Dijo Will con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Ni hablar— respondió haciendo una X con sus brazos—. Yo no fui el que le pego.

—Anda, apúrate— le dijo su hermana dándole un empujón.

Will salió corriendo hasta la enfermería y vio a los tres en la puerta de esta.

— ¡Tenemos un herido grave aquí! — Gritaba Percy a todo pulmón—. ¡Se va a morir si no lo atienden rápido!

—Ya cállate Percy— decía el herido—. Haces que me duela más la cabeza.

—Vamos Nico, ayúdate un poco— contestó—. Si te haces el enfermo de gravedad tal vez nos presten atención y abran la puerta.

—Yo ni siquiera quería venir— se quejó—. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cabaña? Allí seguro puedo descansar mejor. La verdad detesto este lugar.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que te caía bien— comentó Will, decidiendo que era el mejor momento para aparecer.

El hijo de Hades se sonrojo considerablemente, no algo muy exagerado pero a Will le pareció adorable.

"Otra vez pienso estupideces" Se regañó el hijo de Apolo mientras abria la puerta de la enfermería y dejaba pasar a los demás.

—Bien Will— dijo Jason—. ¿Dónde dejamos a Nico?

—Puedo caminar solo— murmuró el pelinegro menor.

—En esa camilla de ahí— contestó el hijo de Apolo ignorando completamente el comentario de Nico-. No parece algo serio, sin embargo será mejor que descanse un poco.

Jason y Percy llevaron al chico a la camilla, lo recostaron en ella, lo arroparon con la sabana que allí se encontraba y se fueron prometiéndole que volverían pronto a visitarlo o a llevárselo, lo que el medico les permitiera.

—Parecen tus padres— comentó Will distraídamente, mientras ayudaba al otro a sentarse.

—Ni te imaginas— contestó el menor

Un tenso silencio se formó en la sala mientras Will revisaba a Nico, al hijo de Apolo esto sinceramente no le importaba, pensaba en otras cosas de todas formas, aunque notaba que el chico a su lado estaba algo incómodo.

—Tienes un peinado divertido— murmuró Nico algo apenado.

Solace lo miro sorprendido, era raro que el hijo de Hades hablara con él y mucho menos que le hiciera un comentario de ese estilo. Sin embargo le sonrió.

—La verdad no me lo peine esta mañana y como jugué voleibol un rato seguro estará peor- dijo Will mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello.

Nico le correspondió la sonrisa.

— ¿Tú eras de los que estaban jugando? — preguntó levemente sorprendido.

— ¿Y esa sorpresa? Yo hago cosas a parte de estar todo el día aquí metido— le respondió fingiéndose ofendido.

—No… yo no quise…—Nico se veía muy apenado.

Will le puso una mano en la cabeza acariciando sus cabellos.

—Es broma—dijo con la mirada fija en el chico que ahora estaba sonrojado—. Juego de vez en cuando con mis hermanos, aunque tengo que admitir que no soy muy bueno, pero eso nunca lo diré ante nadie más- se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Así que es nuestro secreto. ¿Vale?

El sonrojo del menor aumento considerablemente, seguramente se dio cuenta de eso porque se cubrió la cara con las manos.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Will preocupado.

—S-si… es solo que… estoy algo… mareado todavía— decía de manera entrecortada y nerviosa.

— ¡Ah! Con respecto a eso— murmuró el rubio algo incómodo—. Lamento haberte golpeado con la pelota, ya te dije que no soy muy bueno y pues… bueno me distraje y te golpee.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — preguntó sorprendido, el sonrojo ya había desaparecido de su cara y Will casi lo lamento.

—Ya te dije, fue un accidente. Lo siento mucho.

—Descuida— respondió—. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Tienes que descansar un poco, para que se vaya el mareo y el dolor de cabeza.

El pelinegro asintió y se acostó en la cama.

—Nos vemos más tarde— dijo Will mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Nadie te molestara aquí así que por ahora descansa.

Saliendo de la enfermería se dirigió al campo de voleibol donde estaban sus hermanos, no se había tardado mucho pero seguro ya se estaba terminando el partido, después del cual tendrían que ir al campo de tiro con arco para entrenar. Cosa que realmente detestaba, no era bueno con ello por lo que normalmente se estresaba y se aburría después de unos cuantos tiros fallidos.

En el camino vio pasar a su amiga Lou Ellen y a Cecil tomados de la mano mientras se dirigían a lo que parecía ser el muro de escalada, se habían vuelto novios un par de días de finalizada la guerra con Gaia, es decir hace ya un par de semanas, todos en el campamento ya se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos y acaramelados casi todo el tiempo pero eso no evitaba que Will se sintiera algo incómodo con su presencia cuando se encontraban en ese plan. No es porque le gustara ninguno pero eso no evitaba que sintiera envidia de ellos. No podía dejar de imaginarse así mismo caminando de la mano de alguien por el campamento mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa.

"Tal vez es un sueño un poco patético" pensó, sin embargo no podia dejar de pensar en ello, tal vez algun dia, con el chico correcto, si, chico, no chica, no es que haya tenido experiencia con ninguno de los dos pero estaba completamente seguro que era homosexual, sabía que realmente a nadie le importaría eso pero aún no lo había confesado a nadie.

Suspiró.

Se le hacía tarde y ni siquiera podría ver el final del partido sino se apresuraba. Ni siquiera se había movido un par de pasos cuando fue interrumpido con la aparición de Jake Mason, últimamente veía a ese chico muy a menudo, ya sea como paciente o por coincidencia.

—Hola Will, ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó.

—Hola Jake, Bien ¿y tú? ¿No te has vuelto a lastimar?

—No, últimamente no he tenido tiempo para eso— Jake pareció darse cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado y trato de corregirse, aunque se veía muy nervioso—. Quiero decir que no he tenido tiempo para hacer algo arriesgado.

—No había entendido otra cosa— dijo Will mientras reía—. ¿Quién quiere pasar sus vacaciones en la enfermería? A parte de mi obvio.

—Tal vez es que quieras ver a alguien especial— sugirió con una mirada penetrante.

—No es el mejor lugar para conocer a alguien— razonó el rubio—. A menos que ese alguien sea un doctor.

Jake suspiro. Parecía frustrado.

—Si es verdad, bueno nos vemos Will— se despidió.

—Vale, espero que sigas alejándote de los problemas.

—No importa lo que me pase, tú siempre estarás ahí para curarme ¿no?

—De eso sin duda— contestó mientras se alejaba hacia su destino.

Por alguna razón sintió que era observado, se giró hacia la enfermería pero no vio a nadie alrededor, se rio de sí mismo, ¿Quién podría estar observándolo? ¿Nico? Imposible.

* * *

Después de su clase de tiro con arco se dirigió a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba su paciente y si habían aparecido nuevos heridos a los cuales atender, la mitad de sus hermanos ya se encontraban allí mientras la otra mitad entrenaba y ahora era su turno, por lo que no era conveniente hacerlos esperar mucho.

Cuando se acercaba a la enfermería se sorprendió al encontrar a Nico, en la puerta, parecía que esperaba a alguien y por la forma como lo miro al verlo llegar, parecía que era a él.

El hijo de Hades se acercó a él con paso decidido.

—Ho...-comenzó el hijo de Apolo pero de inmediato el otro lo interrumpió.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, a las 6 en punto, en el árbol de Thalia. Te estaré esperando, ven solo por favor— tenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas pero sus palabras no demostraban que estuviera nervioso.

Will estaba tan sorprendido que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir lentamente con la cabeza, mientras que Nico, dándose por satisfecho con la respuesta, se alejaba caminando hacia su cabaña.

Faltaban dos horas para las 6, habían pasado otras dos desde que Nico le dijo eso y aún estaba en un estado de shock, que se había transformado poco a poco en nervios.

Su corazón latía como loco y no dejaba de pensar.

"Si esto fuera una confesión, la primera que me ha hecho por cierto, ¿qué debería contestar? Ciertamente es lindo, creo que puede ser mi tipo, pero no había pensado en el de esa forma. Está claro que me gusta verlo sonrojado y sonriente, además me encanta su pelo y me preocupo exageradamente por el a veces, pero eso no significa que me guste. Eso no significa que debo aceptar su confesión, pero el solo pensar en su cara triste si me negara me rompe el corazón. Dioses, padre, dime ¿Qué debería contestarle?"

Faltaban diez minutos para las 6 y Will salió corriendo al lugar acordado, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y no era precisamente por el esfuerzo que implicaba correr, estaba nervioso pero por fin había encontrado una respuesta.

* * *

 **Si se preguntan porque termina así, lo dire rápido, así termina la canción, mas o menos y no me pareció prudente ponerle un final que no sentía real, así que lo dejare a su imaginación.**

 **En fin, quiero agradecer por los reviews de mis otras historias, realmente es lindo saber que a las personas les gusta como escribes. También estoy muy agradecida con todos los favs y follows.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
